Mimic
by Blue Rubix-Cube
Summary: I lost my only brother. I was cared by him. I died with him. All I wanted to do was to walk outside and PLAY with him. I'm not going to lose my new brother. I want to destroy that group... Mafia? No way. I don't want to lose him. I'll even be the perfect sister to him only. Copy others and improve. I will be even better than before. I wanted to play. Just a game. One more game...
1. Beginning

Woops- Accidentally deleted this. It's been a year, so I don't remember what I put here  
Thank goodness I didn't delete that year old file

* * *

 **The beginning: My brother**

"Hey… Do you love me?"

 _Hm? Of course I do!_

"Do you really love me?"

 _What's with the questions?_

"…Do you love me…?"

He sighed and raked his fingers through his hair, before look at me, his eyes shining with warmth. He then laughed and ruffled my hair before giving me a hug.

It feels so warm.

 _Does that answer your question?_

Smiling at him, I shifted in my bed and breathed.

 _Don't be hard on yourself. We want you on your road to recovery…_

I closed my eyes and listen to his voice.

So soothing.

It doesn't matter if my limbs felt numb… I can still feel with my heart as I listen to him.

 _Hahaha! You still look cute as a little dumping!_

My eyes quickly looked at him, my cheeks tingling and embarrassed. He's grinning and sitting back into his chair.

The chair that felt so far away.

 _When we're done with the recovering, let's play all right? Like back then?_

"Yeah…"

He sits up and walks towards the door.

I quickly glance down and watch as my fingers fumble with the fabric placed on my body.

 _Let's try walking out tomorrow, ok? No more adults staring at us, ok?_

My head nods while reminiscing how the adults stared at me, with disgust or pity, I do not know.

 _We're not young… Not adorable. I'm almost an adult and you're in the middle of your teenage years. I'm barely affording for my education and our needs._

He turns to me.

 _But I'm able to teach you huh? That counts as something._

He walks back to me and pats my cheeks.

 _You are also still my adorable little sister. Well, not biologically, but still!_

He turns to the door again.

 _Well, back to my grown up side of the place. See you tomorrow, K?_

I smile while inwardly sniggering at how he keeps mentioning 'K' and he grins as he closes the door.

…

It's quiet again.

"… Do you love me?"

XXX

My sight suddenly opens once I hear a bang coming from the opposite side of the bed, my brother's face beaming as he walks in holding paper bags.

 _Let's go outside! Remember my promise last night?_

"Yes."

 _Great! In the stroller you go!_

I glare at him for calling my chair a stroller, but he dismisses it and quickly walks to the bed, moving my body onto my wheel chair.

He waves his hand in front of my face, signalling me and then strolls me out of my private room. I glance at the multiple doors in the corridor my brother pushed me through, looking through every open one with curiosity and interest.

"Hat?"

 _Right-ovah here!_

Cloth obscures the top part of my vision.

I hear the doors swoosh once my brother opens them and feel a slight pinch inside me when I feel nothing on my skin.

I can't feel it again.

 _Out we go!_

The pinch is quickly replaced with warmth.

 _Let's go to a park and eat there ok?_

"Ok."

XXX

"Hey."

I squeeze my brother's arm, unsure on how tightly I should squeeze it and shake his chest once that proved to be unhelpful.

 _H-hey. Come on…_

He pats my head and grins again, though crooked. His chest moves up and down deeply, an exhale leaving his mouth.

 _You can't feel anything right? E-even pain?_

I shook my head and glance at our meshed legs.

 _Hah... To think… There was a bomb here… Huh?_

I look at his face and ignore the screaming echoing outside the park.

He's crying.

I bring my face to his chest and hug him, stifling sobs.

 _Hey, look at me… Actually… Lay next to me… K?_

My arms don't work as it use to and bring myself to him.

"Do you love me?"

 _This… again? Seriously?_

He slumps before chuckling softly.

He holds my head in his hands, his face taking a stern expression.

 _Listen ok? You are the best sister… Ah… I could ever have. The best. I love you and you… don't need to doubt that…_

His voice gets lower the more he talked.

 _I'm kinda glad… No one picked you… I wanted you to stay… Do you understand?_

His expression relaxes.

 _We both feel cold. Hey, smile for me ok?_

Unable to deny the words one what could be the last 'hey' and 'ok', I smile and hold his hands on my face.

 _Whew… Let's hope… We… can… meet… in the… Future… K? We can… Play… Play lots…_

"What if we don't remember?"

 _What? No… Let's say… At least one of us… Will… Will remember… Let's stay… Together…_

"Mn."

 _Hey… Where's my love?"_

"I love you bro."

He chuckles.

 _Man… You are so adorable… Using 'bro' like that…_

His eyes close.

 _Let's sleep ok? Don't… Open your… eyes…_

I close my eyes.

…

…

…

…

…

I feel my arm shift to the ground, an obstacle blocking my arms from lying fully flat.

My eyes burn as I sniffled and hold that obstacle closer.

My brother.

We'll meet like you and me promised.

I'll be an even better sister.

I won't inconvenience you.

We'll play again as promised.

Play something.

…

I love you.

You love me too…

You're the best brother in the world.

My idol.

I love you.

We'll go together.

I'll wear my hat.

You'll go with your K.

I'll only want to be with you.

I love you.

…

…

We'll play…

…

Best brother in the world.

…

…

…

I love you.

I won't accept anything else, not even a sister.

I will have a brother.

Related.

And I will love him.

Because you will be him.

Nothing else.

We'll play.

…

…

I love you.

…

…

…

I really do love you.

…

My brother.

I love you.

We'll… Play…

* * *

Woo, what a dedicated sibling!  
I don't remember what I put here either.


	2. Transitioning

korohoshi : Oh damn. You reviewed this story in 2015. Shiiiiiiiiiii- Well, I did something :'D. Kinda. Yeee..

* * *

 **The transition**

It was tremendous pain. It hurts so much that I wanted to hurl but can't, since something seems to be blocking the way or maybe it was because I didn't have any left in my stomach.

It was freezing cold. **ISIT? HOWDOYOUKNOW-** I can feel the air just nipping at my skin and the burn because of it. Was I not wearing anything? I remember the times when my skin shivered as the wind blew by. That was eons ago.

I feel bits and pieces of myself returning as I tried to open my sticky eyes. There are many memories of a boy. Only memories of him.

Him lying on the ground and screaming as red liquid, **like fine wine** , spilled from his legs. Muscles torn- and pale white marks its place **or is it always there** inside his leg covered with darkening droplets.

His burning flesh.

Is that what people call death? Is that what I was feeling right now? Just frizzling ice?

I tightened what may be the remains of my fist, not closing it completely and feeling frustrated, hearing and feeling no familiar crack of fingers. I needed to open my eyes.

I don't know what happened that… What happened to my body that it must be paralysed? Have I felt this way before- **waving trees and flowing blankets, is that wind?** Lying down and seeing one **smiling** person who gave me **everything.**

 **Treated like royalty. Am I a princess in his eyes?**

The light stang my eyes, and whatever stickiness held my eyelids together finally gave way. I attempted to roll onto my side to give time for my eyes to get used to frizzling light

Let me see. I want to see.

As my eyes finally took in the colours of my surroundings, I rolled onto my back and attempted to sit up.

In an ashy field. The trees are smoking and a **smiling** boy was next to me, eyes open and unmoving. His lips parted, body limp on the red grass, eyes glazed and still.

My lower spine hurts, so I layed down again. Right next to the body of someone I don- **DO** know. Looking down at my hand, I can see fingers interlocking and the source as to why I can't ball my hand into a fist. His hand is in the way.

 **Why, next to such a strange boy?**

Whispers of echoing thoughts ran about in my mind.

…

…

My senses can't help me here. They are **textureCAN'TSMELLcan'tsavourtasteonmytongue-** non-existent from the start. They never had the chance of coming back- **OTHERthantheFEELofPAIN.**

I don't understand what my body is feeling. Would it be best to just sleep for now?

Should I just leave my body as it is?

It hurts. I can't tell where. Something is telling me that somewhere, on my body, there is a problem.

It may be better to accept it. My life was already kinda sucky. I'm not really a productive person **STUCKinTHEROOMthatISsoSoWHITE**.

I want to be born in a situation where I get to do something.

Be someone's hero?

Maybe someone else's big brother this time.

How cool would that be?

Could I maybe… Be as cool as… That person? That boy?

As I lay on the dry looking grass, contemplating about the possibilities of being an awesome sibling, I felt the gravity shift- maybe it's just me? I can feel the world spinning as I try to make it right.

Nope- It's not working. I'm stuck and unable to go anywhere.

I could hear my own heartbeat within my ears and my head throb. Something wrong?

No. Not something. There's…

Someone.

Something?

I can't tell.

My head feels so hazy.

Hmm…

* * *

Gasping, I lurched upright and took in my surroundings, where I was cold **IsTHISCOLDwhatAFEELING** and a yellow frame of some sorts that contrasts greatly with the inky black wall, the first thing I noticed upon my awakened consciousness.

The yellow lines that make up the frame looked like it was made by some yellow crayon, drawn hastily, with it's ragged corners and smooth but bent lines.

It's a welcome sight, as it's the only colour that seems to be present in the darkness.

I feel myself glide towards it. I had no legs, so there was no shakiness as I moved. It was smooth as smooth can be.

Was I supposed go through it? The though ran through my mind. Sure, it looked trustworthy enough, not that there's much a yellow line on a wall can do, but if I went through it, what would happen to me?

Anything. There's not much in the place I'm presently in, so I gotta go.

I continued to drift towards the drawing, before I was met with what could be called a horrific.

Something that resemble a human body, covered with black slime is on the other side of the 'door' way. I wanted to move back, away from it, but something is forcing me to go closer, and closer, and even more closer to the being.

 **Leave me be!**

I wanted to scream, to shout and shake the force away, but it tugged harder, pulled me with such force that I flew into the welcoming slime. It's cold, it's suffocating and thick. My movements slowed and I slowly sank into the abyss. It grabbed my being, swallowing me with a slow unheard beat and took over my senses.

The yellow door turned green.

* * *

Annnnnd yeah.  
Woo, it's been a year since I last remembered that… This was a thing.

It's better to just put at least something here, huh?

Thankfully, I left some notes for myself as to which way to go buuuuuut- I kinda forgot the plot of the show?  
Haha, I guess I gotta rely on the wiki to spike my memories now


End file.
